God-mode Arc
by michl1
Summary: Frisk always believed that he was a human. So did all of his monster friends. But one day, he find out that he may not be entirely human. As a new force of evil arises, it's up to him and his friends to save humanity and even the universe.
1. The Birthday Boy

The Birthday Boy (ゴッドモードアー(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

The alarm clock on Frisk's bed went off for at least 3 or 4 minutes before Frisk woke up enough to turn it off. Frisk groaned and tried to open his eyes, still drowsy from the night of homework and ambassador obligations before. It was around 8:00am, September 3rd, and on a Friday, no less! Fantastic. Late for school, and on his birthday, too.

"Ugh. Great. I can't believe I really have to go today." Frisk croaked, still sleep-drunk.

"Well, I can at least get re-wait a sec. Is my clock right? Oh my God! I'm late for school! Aww, dammit! I knew I shouldn't have did that paperwork for my passport!"

Upon learning his body decided to take the morning off, Frisk woke himself up as best as he could, and scrambled to find some clothes to wear. Cursing himself while he scrubbed the scent of last night's junk food and video games, he rushed to dry himself off and throw his clothes on. Afterwards, he scrounged up all his paperwork, and sped down the stairs to get something to eat. But as he rushed out the door, he stopped for a split second and noticed a black curtain covering the entrance of the living room.

"Wait, what the hell is this doing here?" Asked Frisk.

"Isn't dark and creepy more of Chara's thing? There's no way Toriel would want this up there. Forget it. It's going down. If Chara don't like it, she can bite me for all I care."

But as Frisk began to dispel the foreign shawl, he saw something even better behind it. It was all his friends from the underground. Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asriel, Chara. Even his own skele-brothers were there. They all cheerfully roared.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRISK!"

_What's happening? Why did they do this just for me? Did I really forget my own birthday?_ These were all questions Frisk had zooming through his mind, yet all he could do was stare at them all, smile on his face, mouth agate.

"What? Huh… how'd you…?" Frisk finally managed.

"Come on, little bro." Sans replied warmly.

"Do you really think we'd just forget your birthday like that? Give me a little credit; I'm not THAT lazy."

"Sans is right!" Agreed Papyrus.

"I, the great Papyrus, would NEVER forget a birthday, especially if that day belongs to my family. It's just how great I am."

"That is true, big bro. That is true. Who knows? Maybe some of your greatness is rubbing off on me." Frisk said, now placcid from the bad start of his morning.

For a split second, he remembered why he was rushing in the first place.

"Oh no. I just remembered why I was running out the door. Sorry guys. I'll be right b-"

"Not so fast!" Toriel interjected before Frisk could break into a mad dash to school.

"I think it would be nice if you got stay home from school, just this once, my child."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but with all due respect, I have to go! I'm late!"

"What do you mean 'you're late'? You don't have to go today."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Chara, Asriel, would you like to tell him?"

Then came the future king of monsters with his sister by his side. He stopped just in front of the birthday boy.

"So, yeah. About that, uhhh…" Asriel tries to start without being blunt.

"Mom called in. Told them she was taking you out of school for the day. Said we could stay home, too." Chara blurted out recklessly.

"Chara, I wanted to tell him!"

"You were taking too long! Next time, you either tell someone something, or you don't! It's literally too easy."

"So? We agreed I could tell him last night, remember?"

"No, you asked me if I would let you tell him, and I said 'fine, but don't take too long, and no sugarcoating it'."

"Chara!"

"Okay, that's enough, you two." Asgore boomed in a pacified manner.

"Although it is true. Frisk, you have the entire day off, and you don't have to worry about school for today, so what do you say we have some fun instead?"

Asgore held tickets to an amusement park. Frisk was ecstatic. He happily accepted the tickets, and they were all on their way to an amusement park named Edwin's Escapades.


	2. The Mobius Mauler

The Mobius Mauler (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

After a couple of hours of driving, they finally made it. Edwin's Escapades. It was a welcoming beacon for all kinds of people. Monsters, humans, everyone, everything. Monsters flooded this place with business, and the amusement park was able to be bigger, better, and even monster accommodating.

"Dude." Undyne started.

"It's even cooler than I thought! Come on! I got roller coasters to ride!"

"Race you there!" Chara challenged, feeling unusually determined.

"Hey, Alphys, ya coming, babe?"

"Oh! Uhh, n-no th-no thank you. I think I'm f-f-fine on the ground." Stuttered Alphys.

"Cool with me. Hey Papyrus, come with us! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Really?" Said Papyrus.

Then he craned his head to look at the attraction, and squealed with glee.

"That's what the humans call a 'roller coaster'? Well then, I, the great Papyrus, shall see for myself why they like this roller coaster!"

Papyrus sped off to join Chara and Undyne. After that initial glamour showed itself, everyone else calmly headed toward the ticket booth.

"Come on, mom and dad! Hurry up!" Chara begged.

"Chara, there's no need to rush, sweetie. Now here's yo-"

"Thanks, daddy!" Chara cut in, swiping her and Undyne's ticket before Asgore could even hand them to her.

They all got to the ticket booth after that.

"Okay, so 10 people, a-wait a minute. Little buddy? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Hold on. What do you mean 'little buddy'?" Replied Frisk, clearly self-conscious about his height.

"I don't think I-"

Then he stopped and got a good look at the figure.

"Burgerpants?"

"Huh! So it really is you!" Burgerpants warmly greeted.

"Hey little buddy, what's up? Haven't seen you since you were just a kid. Guess you did a little growing."

"Yeah, I did. I'm fine. How has the surface been treating you though?"

"Honestly, not crazy different from being in the underground. In fact, I just got this new gig last month. At least they pay better and give me benefits. And they treat me better, too."

"Right, okay, you're happier now. Good for you. Now can we finally go inside please?!" Chara rushed, eager to ride to her heart's content.

"Yeesh! Okay. Fine. Give me your ticket, and y-"

"Thank you!"

Chara slapped the ticket into Burgerpants' hands, and peeled out. Undyne and Papyrus gave him their tickets more calmly, and ran after Chara. All 3 of them raced to get to the roller coaster first. The rest followed suit, and walked inside the park. It's true, the park was big, filled with games and attractions as far as the eye could see. It was also packed with people roaming about, taking in the sights, gasping in awe for the park's greatest attraction of all made even greater thanks to the help of monsters: the Mobius Mauler. This is what Chara wanted to be on, Frisk thought to himself. The ride itself towered over the rest of the park, scaling no less than 200 feet into the air, stood proud by the conglomeration of magic and concrete, a near-perfect unity of both monster and human ingenuity. All Frisk could do was gaze in complete shock and awe, mouthing to himself 'wow'.

"Hey, Frisk! Stop staring, and watch where you're going!" Asriel blared, snapping Frisk out of his stupor.

He was just in time; he almost waltzed right into one of the support beams.

"Frisk, you wanna ride too, don't cha?" Asked Sans.

Frisk only nodded in excitement with a wide smile on his face.

"Cool. If you or Paps need me, I'll MOBEIN (mobian) the arcade."

"Wow. Just wow, Sans."

Frisk wasn't caring for Sans' puns at the moment. He simply turned around, and then smacked into a line for the very same attraction he was gawking at.

"Hmm? Oh, it's just you, Frisk." Asgore calmly reacted.

"Must be exciting to try it out, eh?"

"Uhh… yes! Yes, it's uhh… really something, huh?"

After darting his eyes around, he tried to shrug off the awkwardness by breaking the silence between him and the king.

"So… how long is this line really? Bet you can probably see up to the front, huh?"

"Well now, I wouldn't say that." Asgore started to boast.

"But it is true. I can see up to the front. Must be a very popular ride to have this many people clamoring for a spot. You might actually not be able to get on at all."

"Yes, it would be a shame if you did not get to ride." Toriel cut in.

"But if you do manage to get on the ride, then I guess it would be a good thing you did not eat anything before we left. Because if I made you something, it would probably be a SHORT STACK."

Frisk just glared at the terrible joke that was just made after having to endure one of Sans' puns while Toriel utters a quiet chuckle.

"It is okay, my child. Even if they do not let you on, we shall return back to you."

"Yeah. I guess you will." Frisk said, deciding to wait out the line.

For 40 minutes, his excruciating wait-time was rewarded.

"Alright, finally! I get to see why Chara like this thing!" Frisk exclaimed, being able to ride the attraction after all.

"Yep! You get a first-class seat to the ride of a lifetime!" Chara placcidly said while sitting down next to him.

"Really, Chara? You're riding this thing again?"

"Yeah! This ride is the fucking bomb!"

"Oh God. Please Chara. Don't puke on me."

As the ride lifted itself up to the peak, Frisk started sweating in anxiety, and Chara quietly squealed "This is gonna be the shit" in anticipation. Then came the trip back down. The roller coaster screamed back down the tracks, sailing through loops, peeling out of the curves, rocketing to the edge, and barreling back to the heart, where it took another ascent, up to a dizzying 275 feet in height! After reaching its highest crescendo, it dive-bombed back down to the world below, but not before revealing its truth to its name. It crashed through 3 Mobius strips, and then it smashed back down to the surface, slowing down bit by bit in the meantime. Finally, the Mobius Mauler stopped and sat at the apex of its center, resting until more come to beseech its presence.

"Wow! That… was… AMAZING!! I've never felt so alive! I don't even care how high up we were! You and Undyne feel like this all the time?!"

"Pretty much. Well, for Undyne, I'm sure. Me? Not so much." Chara said, fully satisfied from the adrenaline that coursed through her veins.

"Then why did you go on the first time?"

"I wanted to see if I liked it. AND I DO!"

For the rest of the day, the group went on the enjoy the park's many festivities and "cuisine", and they even acquired some souvenirs to remember the park by. Later, they all got to the car. It was 5:52pm. A day well spent. They were all satisfied from the great day they had. As they all drove back home, they all reminisced on the park in its entirety, none of them more so than Chara Dreemurr herself. She spoke about the food, the rides, everything. She felt like a child. Eventually, they all finally got back to their homes. Asriel had his arms filled, almost overflowing, with souvenirs, trinkets and prizes. Chara had at least 15 chocolate bars on her person. They wouldn't last the night. Frisk, however, carried nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why would I need to? It was my birthday, right? That's what his mind was saying to him. After they all bid each other a good night's sleep, Frisk got upstairs and got ready for bed. For the first time ever, he felt a small surge of pain in his head for only a few seconds. He thought it was weird at first, but he dismissed it as simply a coincidence. It proved nothing, or at least that's what he thought. He felt a sharper pain in his head again, for only an instant, as he lied down in bed. That twinge doesn't matter right now. That's the lie his mind bought. Eventually, after getting more and more ready to enter a dream-time state, he got comfortable and closed his eyes. Hush. All nature sleeps.


	3. Memoryheads

Memoryheads (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

When Frisk opened his eyes, he saw himself floating within a dark abyss.

"Huh? Where am I? And what is this place?" Frisk said, hoping someone overheard him.

Nobody did. He called out for help, but nobody came. Wouldn't matter because little did he know that even if someone DID hear him and came to his aid, they would make sure he regretted it. For what felt like days, he floated towards an infinite abyss. And then he happened upon a door of sorts.

"What the hell? A random door just popping up out of nowhere? Whatever this place is, it's pretty freaky. It's also quiet. TOO quiet."

He opened the door, and a white room was all he could see.

"Okay, this is just plain weird. Can anyone please explain what's going on?"

"I'd be delighted to." Said a mysterious figure.

Frisk jumped up in fear. He then started floating upwards towards what he believed to be the ceiling. But it wasn't. It simply broke away and revealed himself to be floating around in the cosmos.

"Hey, what's happening? Who are you? What's going on? Where is everybody?"

Frisk couldn't control his mouth.

"Calm down. Please. I am Gaster. W. D. Gaster."

"Oh. Gaster, huh? Name's Frisk."

"Salutations, Frisk."

"Yeah. Hey. So what's happening right now? What is this place? What does W. D. stand for?"

"Well, let's take it slowly. In relations to my name, my full name is William Daniel Gaster. I simply shortened it to W. D. Gaster to save a little time. As for your current whereabouts and the events that you see unfolding before you, isn't it obvious? You're dreaming right now."

"Dreaming? Oh. I thought I was dead."

"Nonsense, young one. You are simply asleep."

"So if this is just a dream, why am I here?"

"Something ominous is occurring right now. A man out in the real world is seeking power and destruction. He has a plan, and it involves you, Frisk."

"What? Oh my God. Why would he do such a thing? Why would his plan involve me?"

"There is something about you. Something that isn't exactly normative of either monsters or humans."

"Really? Well, what is it? Tell me, please!"

"That I cannot do, for even I have no idea what it is. I have been so busy worrying about my sons in the void that I simply caught wind of his plan. I have no idea why his plan would involve you, but whatever the reason may be, it can't be good."

"Wait a second. 'Sons'? What do you mean 'sons'? Do you mean Sans and Papyrus? Are you their dad?"

"Yes. At least, in the reality you originate from. They visit me in their dreams every night. They also know how to keep a secret. Anyone else who may possibly know about me is either dead or nonexistent. Except for you now."

"So why don't you see them in the real world?"

"I can only remain on the material plane for a relative short time every day. Even with the power I hold to cross between existence and non-existence, it's extremely hard to remain in the world with my boys after my… mistake. However, it is possible that I could perhaps be pulled back into our world and become fully apart of it again, but it would require an entity with an almost immeasurable amount of power, the equivalent to a god."

"How did you end up losing your ability to exist properly?"

"My creation. The CORE. I fell into it. Well, not fell. More like jumped. My wife, Sans and Papyrus' mother, she fell ill, and she died. My boys and I were devastated. The King offered his condolences to me. Over time, without that beautious spark of life she held within her eyesockets, I became recluse, withdrawn, depressed.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I went to my creation for the last time. Little did I know Sans and Papyrus were watching me. They saw me jump inside. They cried out to me. By the time I heard their voices, I was already falling. I wanted to say to them 'I love you both' one last time, so I tried to teleport out of my fall. But it was too late. I started to glitch in and out of reality. As my sons caught up to me, their eyesockets were flooding with tears. 'Boys, I'm so sorry. I was acting foolish. I love you both, and I will miss you. Please don't forget me!' I screeched in pain. And then everything turned white and faded into black.

After that, I found myself in the void with nowhere to be. I regretted my choice everyday after that. But one day, entirely by accident, I saw them both again. We were all flooding our eyesockets with tears of joy. Papyrus was so happy to see me again. Sans told me some good puns, too. It was-"

"Wait a second. You're the reason why Sans does those puns all the time?!"

"I've always taken it as his way of remembering me. What, you're not a fan of his style? I enjoy it."

Frisk just cringed in frustration.

"Anyway, what else happened when you, Papyrus, and my punmaster of a brother got back together?"

"Long story short, we got to catch up. I also told them that from now on, I would watch over them in the void. Then they started to fade away. They didn't know it until I told them, but they were waking up. They freaked out a little until I showed them I was telling the truth. They both realized that if they could visit me in their dreams, they would. So from then on, I used my power to show up whenever I could in their dreams, and they led their lives in the real world while I watched from the shadows or the void. Knowing that I could see my boys grow up to be fine, upstanding men, I felt proud enough to the point where I accidentally fell back into existence. It was brief, but I took the opportunity to go to them. They were overjoyed to see me, and vice versa. The moment wasn't to last, however. I started fading away again, but not before we took the moment to properly say goodbye to each other, on account that we never got a chance to before. On that day, I swore that if I found a way to come back to this world and stay there, I will use it. Unfortunately, it didn't happen yet, so simply doing what I have has been enough to sustain me."

"So all this time, you've been through a fate that was once worse than death itself, but now, you're trying to escape it."

"Yes."

"Then why did you show up in my dream if that was the case?"

"It's because the situation has changed. Not just for me, but the entirety of our universe."

"Why? How, I mean."

"That man I spoke about earlier, he goes by the name of Talrok. He seeks to destroy everything. When I was watching my boys in the void, I heard a strange voice coming from an echo flower. It said 'Our world is in danger. Please help us.' At one point, I thought it was a coincidence. Another echo flower uttered the same message. I thought it proves nothing. But then many more begged the same message over and over. Finally, I was convinced. Normally, plants are unable to feel anything, and as a result, they would never display any type of emotion, not even possessing pain receptors. But the second I was ambushed with that message said so many times over, I finally realized 'this is bigger than I thought', and I came to you to ask for help. Don't you see? Right now, as we speak, the plants of our world are begging, BEGGING, crying out for protection. As we speak, the rocks desire nothing but safety. Even the ROCKS desire nothing but safety. As this point, seeing or thinking about what comes next, I can't afford not to care anymore. That being said, the time has come."

"For what? What do you mean 'the time has come'?"

"I mean the time has come for you to remember what you were in the past, before you fell into the underground."

"I had a life before all this?"

"Yes, and I came to you in your dreams to help give you your memories back. All of them."

Frisk was in complete and total shock. _I had a life before all this,_ he thought. Being told all this, he decided it was time to remember everything he used to be. Everything that happened to him, he needed to know.

"Okay, Gaster. Let's do it."

"Excellent. Now I must warn you, your memories aren't exactly the best. They may even be the most devastating memories anyone would go through. Are you sure you can handle it? I cannot come with you."

"No, but I have to know. Otherwise, if what you're saying is true, then Talrok will kill everyone."

"Very well. Before you go, I want you to know ahead of time that I'm so sorry for what you're about to witness. Goodbye, Frisk."

"So long, Gaster. And thank you for the help."

Gaster opened a doorway to all of Frisk's memories.

"Before you go, one last piece of advice." Gaster said while fading away.

"You can only open the doors that is already somewhat open for you. Trying to open a door that is locked will do absolutely nothing. Those doors will only open when the time is right or when other doors have been opened before then."

"Thanks. See ya!"

"Farewell, Frisk! Good luck!"

Gaster faded away completely. Frisk was completely on their own now. Taking Gaster's advice with a grain of salt, he opened the first door he could find, and stepped inside. What he saw next was something he did not prepare for.


	4. Nightmare in Dream-time

Nightmare in Dream-time (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

Frisk opened the door to a memory of his past. Blinded by a light, he covered his eyes and stepped in. When the light ceased to spill outward, he found himself in a house. Two stories, a living room, a kitchen, and for some reason, a man was trying to break in.

"What the-hey dude! What the fuck are you doing?! Don't just break the door open! There might be people here!" Frisk reacted.

His scolding was to no avail as the man broke open the door anyway.

"Hey. Hey! Stop! Leave! You can't be in this place. This… oddly familiar place."

Frisk tried to get the man to stop in his tracks, but he just went right through him. It was almost as if Frisk was simply a ghost. He held his hand up to the man's face, but the man simply phased right through Frisk. What's going on? Why is he here? Frisk couldn't figure it out. The man made too much noise as he was searching for someone, or something. Then another figure snuck down those steps.

"Excuse me, whoever you are, but-oop, nevermind."

Frisk passed through the other figure as well. Then the 2 people started fighting. They both were pulling out all the stops. One of them was unmasked, and a blurred figure with a feminine physique was revealed.

"Huh? So the dude's the ex or something? I don't get it."

Then both of the people ended up getting violent and dangerous. They both pulled out weapons, the man a gun, and the lady a knife. He fired 2 shots at the lady, both of them missing and striking the wall instead. Frisk knelt down and covered his head, squawking.

"Dude! What the fuck?! Don't just go shooting people! What the fuck did they do to you?!"

Frisk couldn't stand anymore without some answers. But then, a muffled conversation filled the room. He couldn't decipher any of it. Frisk was just getting more and more frustrated, watching as the woman disarmed the man of his gun, until he saw a little child walking down the steps.

"Huh? Mommy? What's going on? Who-" The child said, waking up from their slumber only to see their mother fighting for her life.

The child screamed, and she threw the man away from her. The man got back up, and tried to slit her throat with her own knife. But then the child lunged at him at full force, blinding him. As they struggled to stay on, the man managed to grab the child and throw them off of him.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHILD! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HIM!"

The mother's voice rang through clearly to Frisk, and they resonated within him.

"Those words…so familiar…is that my mom? My real mom?"

Frisk was in complete shock about what he was learning. Gaster's warning was for good reason after all.

"Wait! Kid! What are you doing? He's gonna kill you!"

Frisk tried his best to get through to the child, but the kid phased through him, and he got a knife from the countertop. He had a little trouble reaching it, all the while the mother went hand-to-hand with the intruder. Although she initially started to beat him out, he got the upper hand, and knocked her to the ground. Afterwards, he grabbed the gun that was knocked out of his hands. He took the safety off of his gun, and started to aim as the child finally managed to successfully grab a knife. But when the child made it back to the walkway, he saw the man standing and taking aim, and their mom was on the ground, helpless against him. The child couldn't take it anymore, and lunged again at him while screaming as loudly as their lungs could permit. The man was distracted enough by the child that he turned around, having no time to react to the child grabbing him, and breaking the arm of the gunman. Then the kid threw him to the ground, away from their mother. All Frisk could do was watch in horror as he saw the child's eyes, full of anger, hatred, and sadness. The child then pulled out the knife, held the man down, and massacred him. They kept stabbing until they were absolutely certain he was dead. When the carnage stopped, the child gasped for air, and then in horror for what they did. By the time the child realized what they did, it was way too late. That man was dead, and the child killed him. They looked at their handiwork in fear.

"Wha-no." The child whimpered.

"Uh, mama? T-t-they aren't d-d-d-dead, are they?"

The mother stirred herself back to consciousness, as yet another figure came downstairs to check on the situation.

"Erica, honey, what's happening… down… here."

The father frantically made it down the steps, worried sick about the situation, only to stop in his tracks next to his child.

"Frisk, sweetie, my precious little boy, are you o… kay." The mother uttered.

Both of the younger Frisk's parents stared in horror at what they saw.

"Mommy? What did I do? Why did I do it?" The little Frisk started crying.

"It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's here. The bad man's gone. He can't hurt mommy anymore. See? She's fine! You saved mommy! You did good!"

She tried to hold back her tears as she hugged her son, but she couldn't.

"Mommy's so proud of you, honey. She's so happy you're okay!"

She burst into tears as she finished speaking. Her son joined her.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to kill him! I just didn't want mommy to die!"

The young Frisk wailed to his parents.

"It's okay, son. We're both just happy to see that you're okay!"

The father knelt down to his family and embraced them both, sharing some of his tears. Present-day Frisk couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mother almost died one night, and he killed the man that would've taken her away from him permanently. He was traumatized thoroughly by the horrifying realization that he murdered someone when he was 2 years old. As the sirens started wailing in the background, Frisk curled up in a ball on the ground, trying to force himself awake frantically.

"Wake up." He said, smacking himself in the face.

"Wake up. Wake up! Wake up!! WAKE UP!! **_WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!!!"_**

He screamed in fear of what he saw, continuously trying to wake himself up. Finally, he jumped out of the window in the kitchen. Leaping through, his dream turned into a nightmare. He was falling endlessly and quickly into a sea of blood, riddled with knifes. All Frisk could do was scream and cover his eyes as he met with destiny, only for his body to finally obey him.


	5. Chara Dreamreamer

Chara Dreamreamer (ゴッドモードアーク (Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

Frisk woke up, gasping. He darted his eyes around his room, wondering if he was actually still alive. He even metaphorically pinched himself to make sure he was awake. He got a headache, confirming that he was, in fact, alive and well. Well, maybe not well, but he wasn't seriously injured at least.

"Oh. Oh thank God. It was all just a dream. It wasn't re-"

Frisk felt a sharp pain in his head while trying to breathe a sigh of relief. Then the dream played itself again, only this time, he didn't fall to his doom. Frisk gasped again and tried to catch his breath.

"Wait. Gaster, that man, my parents. That was real? I have a real mother? And she's still alive?"

Frisk tried to believe that the dream had no significance to it, but then he saw a note. It said:

"Frisk, do you get it now? Your parents, that man, me, and even you, that was real."

It was signed Gaster. Frisk couldn't believe it. He killed someone when he was just 2 years old. He had real parents, a true mother and father. He even met the former royal scientist, Dr. W. D. Gaster. His warning was more than just him being cautious for Frisk's sake, he was telling the truth. The ugly, but entire, truth. Frisk got out of bed and went to the kitchen, trying to process all of this. He figured something good to eat would help him swallow down all this bittersweet, brutal honesty. Little did he know Chara was watching his frantic condition. She couldn't help but try to get involved.

"Oh hey, Frisk! What's up?" Chara said, trying to act nonchalant.

Frisk let out a quick yelp the second she spoke.

"Oh! It's just you. Don't sneak up on me like that, please. I didn't see you there."

"Right. Like there's no way you didn't spot me in the living room."

"Okay. First of all, screw you, Chara. Second o-"

"Wait a minute. 'Screw you'? That's an unusually rude demeanor for you. You didn't have any nightmares or anything, did you?"

Frisk was petrified at what Chara suggested. Did she already know what he saw? Should he tell her that he remembered something from the past? He couldn't bear to tell her what happened.

"Oh! Uhh, it's nothing! Really, it isn't."

"That expression you're wearing…you're hiding something from me, aren't you?" She added, using her creepy face.

Frisk was getting even more nervous now that the jig was up when it came to Chara.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me, Frisky Dingo?"

Chara inched closer to him.

"I don't kn-know what you're t-talking about." He stammered.

"All right, that's enough of the lying, Frisk. Obviously, you DID have a nightmare, and you remember it in its entirety. You're gonna tell me what it was… unless you prefer everyone else knowing you had a nightmare."

He couldn't bear to think what would happen if everyone else got involved, especially Sans and Papyrus.

"Okay. Okayokayokay. You're right. I did have a nightmare. It was worse than that. It was… surreal. Bizarre."

"In that case, I think you know what I want."

Frisk yielded to Chara's demands, sat down, and told her.

"All right. Where do you want me to start?"

Chara stared blankly in silence.

"Fine. Do you want to know the whole thing, or should I just sum it up?"

"Surprise me."

"Fine. I started out in a void. Didn't know a thing about where I was. Then I saw a door. Walked right through. There I met Gaster. He used to be the royal scientist. You know, before Alphys. Tells me someone's planning something big, and it involves me. Crazy, right?"

Chara had a memory play in her head when Frisk said those words. Could it be the same person that revived me, she wondered.

"Interesting. Tell me more, Frisk."

"Yeah. So he tells me that the dude's name is Talrok. Wants to destroy everything. I can stop him if I want, but to do that, I need to find out about what I really am. Told me I needed to remember my past, how and who I was before I fell. Led to a hall of memories. I opened a door, and I think…maybe I went to my home when I was a kid. Found a guy trying to break in. Also tried to kill my real mom. Didn't want to abide that, so I killed him. I start trying to wake up. Doesn't work until I jump out the window."

"Wow. Sorry it had to go that way, Frisk."

"Don't need your… you know what? Forget it. It was probably a one-time fluke, right? Because I'm pretty su-"

"No, it wasn't. It couldn't have been. If it was, Gaster would never have entered your dreams."

"You believe me?"

"Yeah. Gaster warned me about the same guy. Told me to watch over you and the skeletons."

"Gaster was in your dreams?"

"Yeah. Told me he could visit all he wants in a dream, but only briefly in the real world. Says he would need to save up enough magic to stay here for an extended period of time. Needs a miracle to stay in this world forever. Don't think he's happy being in the void being forced to watch his sons grow up without him."

"Right. Well, I hope you're happy w-"

Frisk felt a sharp pain in his head once more. His breathing became harsh.

"Frisk! Oh my God, are you okay?!"

"Fine! Fine! Getting… memories… they're real! Mom… dad… me… family. Oh, fuck."

"Stop lying, you dumbass! You are NOT okay! What did you see just now?! TELL ME!!"

"Give me a second. I need to breathe. Heart skipped a beat."

Chara backed off until he could get himself situated.

"Okay. I'm back. I had a mom and dad. They raised me in a home. Someone tried to kill my mom. I killed the person. Okay, so the police came and questioned all 3 of us. Asked what was going on. My mom tried to protect herself, she said. She also mentioned the guy throwing me at the staircase. I tell them I tried to protect my mother. When they asked what happened, I started crying again. My mom answered for me. The police were surprised at what they heard. Never heard of a 2 year old that could fight, take a licking, and keep on kicking. They said that because mom and I were acting in self defense, and the guy tried to kill us first, they couldn't arrest my mom because she didn't do the killing. I did. They also couldn't arrest a 2 year-old, especially since I was trying to protect myself. They all had us free to go. As some point, I was all over the news. People were scared of me from that moment on. The teachers, the many other adults, the kids. Even the bullies wanted nothing to do with me. I felt unwanted, so I asked mom why I was here. She told me it's because I was her shining star. I wasn't happy with that answer. I told her how bad I felt about killing that man. I even told her that I kinda… enjoyed it. Said it was fun making him suffer for trying to hurt her. Started crying again, asking her why hurting people is fun to me. She was shocked. She probably thought I was still angry at the man I killed. When I saw the look on her face, she wasn't happy with what she had to say. She said 'It's in our nature. Sometimes we care about someone enough to the point where we just want to protect them.' I asked her if she could help me control my violent urges. She obliged and got me a therapist. That therapist did pretty well. Made me feel like I could talk to someone safely without a fear of being judged. Eventually, they thought I was cured. Mom stopped doing the therapy, and it gets a little fuzzy after that. I can't remember anything else. Not yet, at least."

"Wow. This… is a lot to take in. I, uhh… think I made the wrong move blackmailing you. Sorry, Frisk."

"Yeah. Same here."

After an awkward, quiet breakfast between the two, Toriel announced she was going shopping with Asriel. They bid her farewell as they were in the living room. There, they sat, even more quiet than before. You could cut the tension with a butter knife because it was so thick.

"So…" Chara started, breaking the silence between the two.

"Do you know what your mom looks like?"

"I could ask you the same question! Probably wouldn't make sense, but I could do it!"

"Oh, believe me. It would make perfect sense at this point. I don't remember what my mother looks like. I don't even remember what my life was like before I fell, either."

"Yeah, well, I don't remember what my mom looks like, either. It was too blurry to remember her face with. All I know is that she was married at the time, and I'm her kid."

"Yikes."

Another silence occurred between the two as they stared at the ceiling for a minute before Frisk broke the silence once more.

"Hey, Chara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Please don't tell anyone what I told you. I don't think they would be able to react very well to it."

"I can't make any promises."

The two sat in silence again, this time with both of them falling asleep. Frisk rested on Chara's lap, and Chara was just sitting up, sleeping like she hadn't in years… which would have been accurate… if she wasn't alive.


	6. Having a Bad Timeline

Having a Bad Timeline (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-Mode Arc)

After that moment of secrecy with Chara, Frisk ended up going back to his room. When she was completely alone, she looked around to make sure nobody was watching or listening to her. Then she pulled out her phone, and went to her contacts list.

"Hey. It's me, Chara. Come here whenever you can. I have something important to tell you. Don't tell Frisk. He'll know I told you." She said.

"Told you what?" Sans asked, startling Chara for a split second.

"Please stop doing that, comedian."

"He does the same thing to you too?" Asked Papyrus.

"That's it, Sans! Next time I see dad, I'm telling him everything!"

"Tell him what? That I've been perfecting my teleporting and my jokes?" Inquired Sans.

"Please! Both of you!"

Chara got frustrated with them both.

"Listen to me! Your dad, he showed up in Frisk's dream last night. Told him about Talrok, the guy that's been on the news. He's told you both about him too, right?"

"Told me how much he knows about TALROK-and-roll."

"SANS! ENOUGH! PLEASE!"Chara begged, reflexively making her creepy face.

"Alright. Alright. Enough of the jokes. Let us in on it. I'm sorry. I'm done. Go ahead, Chara."

"Thank you. Now, Talrok's been on the news lately. Breaking into schools and leaving without a trace, murdering criminals on the run and taking their souls out of their chests. Right now, he's only stolen 3 souls. He never harmed a single kid."

"Doesn't mean he's necessarily good." Retorted Sans.

"He killed, and stole the souls, of 3 criminals on the run. You think he's done? He can't possibly be."

Sans' pupils disappeared and showed empty eyesockets.

"Brother, please. I know how you get with people like them. You wouldn't stop being mad at Frisk for 2 years!" Papyrus said, seeing the look in his eyes.

"He almost killed you, Papyrus! Do you really think-"

"That doesn't matter! I told you many times that it doesn't matter! He stopped killing, remember?!"

"Doesn't mean what he did was forgotten, Papyrus! Or is that somethingyouforgot?!"

"You are infuriating when you're like this! Sans, it happened in the previous timeline!LET IT GO, ALREADY!"

"I don't have to let anything go, especially for someone who killed innocent monsters. Frisk may have made up for what he did, but it doesn't excuse the fact that he did it."

Sans' left eye flashed its iconic cyan and yellow glow while he had a menacing grin.

"Okay, both of you shut up for a second. You remember the previous timeline?! How?!"

Chara asked, flustered by what she was learning.

"It was a reset, Chara." The brothers said in unison.

"Why do you two remember it?"

"Come on, Chara. You think jokes are all I can do?" Sans said with a more accurate mouth expression.

"Look. Ever since dad left us, I've tried to find ways to explain where he went and how we could get him back, which, in turn, led me to science, which, in turn, led me to learn about the time anomalies."

"What… the fuck, Sans?"

"My reports showed a massive anomaly in the time-space continuum. Timelines started jumping left and right, stopping and starting, until suddenly, everything would end. Initially, I assumed Frisk was to blame for the vast majority of them, but the only time-shift Papyrus and I fully witnessed was when Frisk told us what they did. They were so sad, full of self-hatred. I couldn't stay mad at them. So I did what someone merciful would do: I forgave them. I didn't forget, but I DID forgive. After that, we returned back to our home when we came to. Papyrus and I remembered in full what we witnessed. We decided it was for the best to act like we couldn't remember anything. We called Tori, and asked her if she remembered anything bad that happened recently. She scared us both when she admitted to remembering Frisk killing her."

"Oh… no."

"That's what we said. I explained to her as best as I could what happened, and she followed through most of it. She also told me something else. 'Sans, remember when I had you promise to watch over a human and protect them if they come through? Forget what I said. This human may have brought me back from death, but this human may be a bigger danger than I had anticipated. So please, if killing them is your only option, use whatever means necessary to prevent our kind from dying.' She was angry at the kid, and she was right to be. I had to tell her something to calm her down. Told her how the kid admitted what they did. Described how much they cried. I saw the look on Frisk's face. Nothing but regret, despair, and self-hatred. She changed her mind, and decided to help out in preventing anyone getting killed again."

"What did you do?"

"Anyone that got killed by Frisk previously was told to act like it didn't happen. Everyone in the ruins played along. Tori almost slipped up by accident, but she played the part nicely. Kid ended up not even laying a single finger on anyone. Tori even called me and told me. Admitted that she was wrong. Thought the kid deserved a chance to redeem himself, so this time, I offered to keep an eyesocket on him. I did as often as I could without being noticed, especially in Waterfall. Didn't want the kid dying cause I figured they might kill again. Couldn't protect them, though. Paps told me I couldn't just baby him. Poor kid died so many times, every time looking more and more remorseful than the last. I almost started crying and gave away my position. Paps had to tell me to snap out of it. Kept telling me 'he won't learn anything unless he is allowed to know the consequences of any wrongdoings he issues unto others'. At that point, we both started to help him in more subtle ways. He even went on a 'date' with my bro. Pretty funny if you asked me at the time, but I think they were both looking for something more platonic? I dunno."

"That's… a very weird way to describe a 'date'. Don't take this personally, but I don't think either one knew what a date was supposed to be like. Frisk would be obvious, but Papyrus doesn't have much of an excuse."

"Right. Well, I asked Alphys for some of the footage she recorded. She had no idea she could record across timelines. Confirmed I was right. Frisk wasn't at fault for most of the resets. The only one he was guilty of involved Papyrus and I."

"How do you even remember all of the resets?"

"Everybody remembers every last reset that occurs. They just act like they don't."

While they were speaking, a voice entered the conversation with 3 bodies to accompany it.

"So what you're saying is you all knew what Frisk did?" It asked.

Chara turned around while Sans kept his eyesockets empty and Papyrus looked grim.

"Oh no. Mom, dad, Rei, how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." The royal family said, looking straight at Chara.

Chara immediately got scared the second they spoke in unison.

"So, Chara, Asriel, I suppose it is time to talk about this." Toriel uttered, looking disappointed.

"Talk? About what? Tori, why would our children need to talk about anything?" Asgore inquired foolishly.

"First of all, do NOT 'Tori' me, Dreemurr. Second of all, our children have been hiding secrets that need to come to light."

"Toriel, I thought we agreed that we would not tell Asriel."

"Wait. What?! Not tell me what, mom and dad?!" Asriel chimed in, somewhat anxious.

"Asriel, it's time you knew the truth. We don't remember what you may have done as a flower, but we've always known you and Flowey were the same person. We just never told you because we thought you did not want to be called 'Asriel' while you were a flower."

"Oh. So you DID know. I guess we do have some secrets that need showing, huh? Chara, help me out?"

"Fine, but tell them the truth, and no sugarcoating it. And actually tell them; don't just stall for time."

Chara was nervous, and Asriel felt like he was ready to turn to dust. But they knew they had to tell them. They were both ready to be rejected by everyone, so they took all took a seat, and braced themselves for the truth. ALL OF IT.


	7. Secrets of the Dreemurr Kind

Secrets of the Dreemurr Kind (aka True Confessions) (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku) (God-mode Arc)

After getting comfortable, the living was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Well? Aren't one of you going to tell your father and I how it all started?" Toriel beckoned.

Chara was texting on her phone when Toriel commanded her audience.

"Yes. I just need to make sure Alphys and Undyne are here." Replied Chara.

"They need to know about what's going on just as much as you do."

After a few minutes, Undyne kicked the door open.

"NGAAHHH! CHARA! I got your message! Whatever beans you gotta spill, DO IT ALREADY!" She roared.

Alphys and Mettaton were right behind her.

"Yes, darling. Please tell me what has your hair so riled up. It couldn't be that bad, right, sweetie?" Said Mettaton.

Chara bent her head down in shame; Asriel tried to put on a smile, but he was clearly nervous.

"Yikes. Looks like you guys need to relax." Said Undyne.

"Umm… speaking of which, I… need you guys to take a seat." Chara managed.

After the 3 late comers entered the living room, Chara and Asriel had everyone they needed, right where they needed them.

"Okay, guys. Now we can tell you what we need to tell you."

"Good. Asriel, you first, young man." Toriel insisted.

"Yes, mom" was all Asriel could say towards his mother. Then he hung his head in shame while making his confession.

"Let's start at the beginning. And by 'beginning', I mean 'when I woke up as a flower'. When that happened, I started freaking out. I wondered where Chara was. I was even more scared and confused when I couldn't feel my arms or legs. I called out for help in a panic; I even called for you and dad. But nobody came. After being exhausted enough to stop wasting my breath, I started crying. I cried for I-don't-know-how-long, and that's when dad came in. You remember, dad?"

"Yes." Asgore sadly agreed.

"Although I must admit that I genuinely wish I did not. I saw the look on your face, the tears in your eyes. I wondered why you were crying. Then you said 'Dad? Dad, it's me!' For an instant, I could not believe it, but then I felt your essence emanating from that flower. So I ran to you, tears in my eyes, and picked you up. I was so happy to have you back in my life."

"Yeah. I remember that. I tried to tell you what happened. I took Chara to the human village, I placed her body by the golden flowers, we were only gonna go for 6 souls. No more, no less. But Chara got angry at the humans. I snatched control back, and Chara got angry at me. After that, I came back; I was hurt, but I came back. After we got to see you and mom one last time, everything turned black, and eventually, I woke up as a flower. You realized that the humans killed me essentially, but you were just happy to be with me. But… I couldn't be happy. I was a flower; I couldn't feel anything at all. I tried to feel something for you, dad, but nothing I did worked. It was like my compassion completely disappeared! I even asked you if you still loved me, and you confirmed it, but I ran away. To mom. If anyone could help me feel again, it would be her, I thought. Boy, was I wrong. I spent weeks with you, dad, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't love you back. I did the same with mom, but she couldn't do anything about it, either. Eventually, I became despondent. I decided that there wasn't any use living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without Chara. So I decided to kill myself. And you know what? I succeeded, but as I shuffled myself loose the mortal coil, something primal welled up inside me. I started thinking 'Wait. If you don't have a soul, what happens when you die?' I got scared and said 'No, wait! I don't wanna die!' And then I woke up. It was almost as if it was all just a bad dream. I was back in your garden. Back at my save point."

"That explains why you showed back up in my garden when I saw you again."

"You recognized me the second you saw me again?! **_WHY DIDN'T YOU ACT LIKE IT?!_**"

"First of all, do not raise your voice to me. Second, I thought it would be a bad idea to tell you I remembered you running away. I would have grounded you, but because you were a flower, grounding you would not have done much good."

"Right. Anyway, after our 'initial' encounter, I was intrigued by what happened, so I began to experiment. I brought myself to the edge of death over and over, and every time I came back to life. I figured that as long as I was determined to live, I could always just come back to life. In essence, my flower body didn't like to die and stay that way, so it didn't. At first, I used my powers for good. I used my power to help everyone in the underground. The power to turn back time. The power to play God. The power to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET, respectively, of course. To be honest, it was nice being everyone's friend… for a while."

"So that's how it all started. You really WERE the reason behind the countless resets. The only one Frisk is guilty of is the last one." Sans gravely spoke, glaring at Asriel with empty eyesockets.

"You made me think Frisk was at fault for all the other resets. You should be ashamed of yourself, 'your majesty'. I don't know how you sleep at night."

"What is he talking about, Rei?" Chara asked with her creepy face.

"STOP. CALLING. ME. REI!And stop making that creepy face too! You look stupid."

"Tell us. NOW."

"Fine. None of you are gonna like this, especially not you, Chara, but you need to hear it. My more violent aspects started rearing their ugly heads because I got curious. I wondered 'what would happen if I did this instead?' So I decided instead of helping others, I would hurt them instead. I didn't like it, at first. Really, I didn't. I thought to myself 'I'll just do it one time, just one, and then I'll bring them back.' After the first time I did, though, I thought it was amazing. I killed someone just because, and I brought them back. 'I don't really like this' I said to myself. 'I'm just doing this to see what would happen.' Boy, was that a horrible excuse! I started killing people over and over again. The more I did it, the more unstoppable I felt.

But eventually, I grew bored again. Only this time, I did everything there was to do in my homeland. I explored every last possibility that my own people could possibly provide for me. I read every book, and I burned every book; I won every game, and I lost every game; I appeased everyone, and I killed everyone. Sounds, noises, puzzles, patterns, sets of numbers, lines of dialogue. I've seen it all. I knew everything there was to know about our entire homeland… except for one thing: where dad kept the human souls. I tried every last method I could think of to get him to show me. I tried hundreds of times, but he just wouldn't. He refused to even give me a hint! But then, I saw you in the ruins. I figured he would definitely do it for you, Chara. I wanted to finish what you and I started: free everyone, and then I would show them all that this world was still 'kill or be killed'! And the best part was that we didn't even need to leave that time. Dad had 6 human souls locked away, so all I needed was you. Gotta admit, I thought you and Frisk were the same person back then. I just didn't recognize you initially because Frisk was there, and not you. Thought I could steal Frisk's soul, but I obviously failed. Then I saw Frisk following my advice and thought you came back. Still though, despite everything that happened, why did you wake up? Did you hear me calling you?"

Everyone was in shock. Asriel admitted to doing so many horrible things, and he couldn't feel any remorse because he did them as a flower. Toriel snapped out of it to talk to Asriel.

"I suppose this is where I come in." She said with a glare.

"Asriel, first of all, that would be me. You see, after I left your father, I took Chara with me to the ruins and gave them a proper burial. I preferred that over her being in the cellar for eternity. Second of all, I am very disappointed in you. Sans is correct. You SHOULD be ashamed of yourself, young man. Killing people not for a reason that deems it necessary, but for your own amusement? Even your own father had a reason for killing those children, no matter how unjustified it was."

"You… you killed us all?" Asgore glared angrily at his own flesh and blood.

"Yes, dad." Asriel replied, guiltily looking down in shame with tears coming out of his eyes.

"I can't believe it. My own son, killing people… for his own amusement. I am mortified by what I am hearing. But… I cannot judge you."

"Dad. Don't. What I did was wrong. Me being a flower at the time doesn't make it okay. I should have never did what I did."

"Like father, like son. You are just as bad as your father, Asriel!"

Asriel had no response to his mother's scathing comments. Why would he? He thought he deserved it and so much worse.

"You are so wretched that you don't deserve to be here anymore. Killing people because you were bored? Unacceptable. That kind of manipulation over people's lives will NEVER be welcome in my house. But… despite all that… you are still my son, and I still love you."

Toriel noticed Asriel's disgruntled expression coupled with tears.

"Asriel… listen. I know you-"

"Mom. I… I'm so sorry, mom." Asriel said, trying his hardest to fight back his tears.

"It was me being stupid. Never again."

"Asriel-"

"NEVER AGAIN! I… I'm so sorry, mom. I should've just stayed dead. Then we wouldn't be in this mess that I caused, ma. I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ma! I should've just gotten the souls we needed, and then come right back. At least leave you and dad a note or something! It's all my fault, mama!"

Asriel broke down and buried himself in Toriel's arms.

"Asriel… stop crying." Chara growled, breaking her silence.

"Mom, dad! I just-"

"STOP CRYING."

Asriel refused to obey Chara.

"Stop crying, you piece of shit!"

Chara started tearing up herself.

"Chara… I'm so sad, Chara."

"Rei-"

"I feel so horrible, Chara."

"Please!"

"Chara, I-"

"STOP IT!! STOP IT NOOOWWWW!!!"

"Chara…"

Chara couldn't take it anymore. She succumbed to her emotions. She let out a loud cry, and hugged her brother. They held each other tightly like their lives depended on it. Seemingly like if they let go, they would lose each other forever.

"Asriel, you piece of shit!" Chara managed through her tears.

"Now look what you made me do! Why can't you just listen?!"

"Chara, I'm sorry. I should've just let you keep control."

"**_NO! I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE SORRY!_**I was the one controlling your body that time, not you! I should've never dragged you into MY problems with the humans!"

"So?! If those humans did to me what they did to you, I probably would've did the same thing! It's okay, sis! Really!"

"**_NO, IT'S NOT! I GOT US BOTH KILLED, AND FOR WHAT?! SOME STUPID GRUDGE OVER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST?! THAT'S MY PROBLEM! MY FAULT!_**I'M the problem! Me! Nobody else! I'm the only problem here!"

Asgore and Toriel couldn't bear to keep watching their children in anguish any longer. They let their parental sides show once more and took them into their arms to let them cry out their misery.

"My goodness." Mettaton finally spoke.

"Those little dearies have been through so much. They couldn't even tell us sooner."

"Reminds me of Frisk right now." Sans added.

Papyrus had nothing to say; he believed everything to be true; he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Dreemurrs at their lowest moment, and he couldn't just say something inspiring to them. A truly helpless feeling to have. After several minutes of tears, Chara finally spoke to her mother in a guilt-ridden tone.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." She said in a hushed tone.

"Chara, I don't think-"

"No! You and dad need to know now! When I was laying in my deathbed. Do you know why I got sick? Buttercups. Killed myself. Only way I could think of to kick-start a plan I had."

"What was the plan?"

"My plan was to go to the surface using Asriel's body, and get 6 human souls. After Asriel absorbed mine, I got control of his body. Used it to carry my own dead one across the barrier. The second I saw those-those things that dared to call themselves humans, I got angry. VERY ANGRY. I started to use magic on them as one of them got ready to attack. When I had the drop on them and was about to kill one, Asriel took back control before I could kill anyone. I was even more pissed off because of Asriel's interference. I kept screaming at him 'GIVE ME BACK CONTROL, REI', but he didn't. He took me back home. I kept yelling and yelling at him the entire way. When he finally got us back home, I asked him why he brought me back home. He said… Asriel?"

"I said 'It's because… it's because you deserve to be with us, Chara. People who love you, honestly and truly. Not people who look human, but act like those humans did.' You deserved better, Chara. You really did." Asriel answered sagely.

"Yeah. I never knew until it was too late. I apologized to Asriel for making him go through hell just to take me back to the place where I belonged, but at least I got to tell Asriel just how much I loved him one last time before we both died. After that, it kinda just felt like I fell asleep. Couldn't wake up for a long time. I heard sounds, but I couldn't respond to them.

Eventually, Frisk woke me up at some point. I was a ghost. Heard him get threatened by Asriel when he was Flowey. Saw that he took Flowey's advice and started killing. I kept trying to get him to stop before he reached a point where I would have taken up the reigns and destroyed everything in this world. Every time was unsuccessful, especially when it came to you. I even showed myself and begged him to stop, but he just told me to shut up as he tore you to pieces. When I saw you turn to dust, I lost it. I couldn't stop crying after that. I kept wondering why he did it.

But then, Sans showed up and gave him a wake-up call. When Frisk apologized to me, that's when I realized it. He was just scared of dying. That's why he killed: he didn't want to die. I couldn't stay angry and scared of him, so I let him do as he pleased until Sans warned him before reaching Snowdin. When he got to the town, he decided he had enough. He wanted to stop. He didn't care what happened to him at that point, so he and I agreed that he would stop once and for all. He confessed to Sans and Papyrus after he spared Papyrus. He felt so horrible.

But then, reality started to shift and break away. Next thing I knew, Frisk and I were back at the start. I was awake, but Frisk wasn't. I kept shaking him, trying to wake him up. I kept at it for minutes on end until he finally did. At first, we were so confused. We thought Frisk was dead just like me, and I was just a figment of his imagination. He had to pinch himself just to confirm he was alive.

That's when we realized… we were given a second chance. So we used that second chance to instead make friends with everyone. Frisk was ready to lose everything because he hated himself for what he did, and boy, did he lose everything. He got killed so many times over. Everyone that could kill him **_did_** kill him. He didn't even fight back because he thought he didn't deserve to."

Toriel was shocked at what she hearing, and so was everyone else, especially Asgore.

"Chara… do you mean to say not only did you see me die, but you also saw me… kill Frisk?"

Chara kept silent.

"Oh… mom… so you DO recall." Said Asriel in a dark tone.

"You remember killing Frisk. And if you remember killing Frisk… then you can't judge dad anymore. You can't judge anyone. Not even me."

"Yes. You are correct. My child." Toriel responded with guilt.

"I killed Frisk once. Entirely by accident. It was only one time, but that is no excuse. Asriel, you are right. You and your father have killed multiple people, and I have only killed one, but I am no longer in any condition to judge you, your father or Chara because I am no better than you. If anything, I am probably worse than all 3 of you combined."

"No, you're not." Chara said, trying to comfort her mother.

"I could see the look on your face. It was an accident. You didn't mean to do it."

"That does not make it any better, my child. I accused your father of being a pathetic whelp, but I am simply a hypocrite. That is far, far worse than being a whelp. He could have followed your plan, but he chose to go his own way. To be honest, I no longer know whether his way of doing things was a better alternative or not."

"Mom, don't you get it? We all made mistakes, but that's okay. We're family. We always have been, mom. I'll admit it; sure, dad's way of doing it wasn't exactly the best way of doing it, but neither was mine. I'm the reason why everyone's like this now."

"That's not true."

"Not true, huh? Well, how about this? Get mistreated by your own kind, and run away to a mountain, kill yourself, get you and your brother killed while getting him turned into a soulless abomination of dust and determination, accidentally restart an inter-species war, accidentally get your parents divorced, and finally, watch the people you care about get slaughtered in front of you while being COMPLETELY unable to protect them. And then, get back to me."

Chara's small rant about her life from before was eye-opening for Toriel.

"Well then, I guess the causing of death was inevitable. Asgore, I never got to apologize to you properly. So, I'm sorry. I was wrong to judge you. All you were doing was trying to keep everyone's hopes and dreams alive, and I chastised you for it. I understand if you hate me. I would deserve as much at this point."

"Tori, I… I never hated you. Even now, although I am not proud of what you are admitting, you think I would treat you that way?"

"Yes. I would deserve to be treated as I treated you for so long. If I had just stayed at your side, maybe things would have been different."

Toriel started tearing up finally.

"No. No, we both may not be able to forget the past, but we… have to keep moving forward. We cannot just let what happened in the past rule over us. That's what I did. Look at me. I was miserable without you or the kids. I just wanted to die. I did not mind if it was by Frisk's hand. But then, even though I was wounded by Frisk, he spared me and was willing to suffer like the rest of us instead of going to the surface a free human. At this point, I say he has made up for what he did. He forgave all of us of our wrongdoings unto him. It is time we do the same for him. We should at least show him that his efforts to make amends were not for nothing, should we not?"

"Yes. I suppose we should."

Toriel wiped her own tears away.

"Okay. I think now Asriel and I have said what we needed to say." Chara said with a calmer demeanor.

"Everybody listen. Like us, Frisk wasn't always a good person; we no longer have the luxury of doubting that he could hurt or even kill someone. He has ruined, and taken, lives just like us, the Dreemurrs. In addition, that being said, he was somewhat like the humans Asriel described: ones who are human biologically, but are horrible beasts on the inside. But unlike them, Frisk admitted his wrongdoings and tried to fix them. So, that's gotta mean something, right?"

Everyone agreed.

"Good. Now that everything is out in the open, we can get back to the matter at hand."

"That's fine and all, but why don't we take a break, and take our minds off of what we just learned and saw with some grub?" Sans suggested.

"You know, comedian? For the first time in my life, you and I are finally on the same side."

"Glad ya see it my way, kid. Just keep your parents, your brother and yourself away from me."

"What? Sans, I thought you and mom-"

"Oh, your mom and I ARE still friends."

Sans started making his left eyesockets glow again, bearing his exercise in caution.

"Only problem is… I don't trust you four right now. If all four of you really did what you said you did, then that means I need to keep an eyesocket out for all of you, especially your parents."

"Sans-"

"No, Chara. He is right to say that. How about this? We will eat separately from you and Papyrus from now on. How does that sound?" Toriel offered, holding her hand out for a deal.

Sans reached out to her hand, and Toriel felt a jolt from it. Afterwards, Sans showed that his hand had a joy buzzer. Toriel couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yikes. Thought Sans was gonna do something worse to her." Alphys inquired, fully relieved.

"Listen, Tori. You and I are still friends, but you kinda scared me a bit, so sorry if I sounded too harsh just now, but sure, that sounds good. But just this once. Sit away from Paps while we're eating; I don't want your bloodlust to get out of control."

Sans stopped the glowing, but his eyesockets were both still empty.

"What do you say, Tori? Eat separated from my bro and I just this once, and we'll be cool again. I'll even let you guys come over to our place after all this. Deal?"

"Deal."

Toriel and Sans shook hands properly this time, and a deal was made. Afterwards, they all went out to get something to eat, bringing Mettaton with them.


	8. Cruel and Unusual Judgment

Cruel and Unusual Judgment (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

Finding a proper restaurant that would serve monsters and humans was difficult, but they found one: Sly Tennor's Tie and Fry. It was actually a somewhat contradictory name to how the food was actually prepared.

"I can't believe it took us **_20 GODDAMN MINUTES TO GET HERE!_**" Undyne complained loudly.

"Finally, someone gets it! Why is it always so hard to find a restaurant that serves monsters and humans?!" Chara agreed.

"Well, doesn't F-Frisk have to mention that at s-some point?" Asked Alphys.

"Don't think 'Frisky Dingo' has the power to talk about the segregation of monsters in restaurants. You guys can't even eat our food."

"Uhh, actually, yes, we can, Chara. It's just that our bodies are made of mostly nothing but magic with a very small amount of physical substance." Asriel countered.

He then poked Chara's stomach.

"Your physical composition is **THE EXACT OPPOSITE**. Your body is made of mostly nothing but physical matter with a very small amount of magical composition."

"**_HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!_** I thought only Alphys knew! I don't even know what humans are made of!" Undyne frantically called for an answer.

"First of all, humans like Chara are made up of a great many things, the most prominent being H2O, also known as water. It's the most basic thing a human needs to survive, but they're constantly running out, so they have to replenish their water every day by drinking water. Second, come on, Undyne! What, you think I wouldn't use my power to learn something at some point? It was in one of the books I read, and then burned."

"Strange. I just thought you were interested in killing people, just like your mom and dad." Sans quiped.

"Sans. No. Just… just no. Stop." Chara said, putting her foot down.

"Whatever. Like I said, when we get tables, you four stay away from Papyrus and I." Sans added while emptying his eyesockets and pointing an accusational finger at the Dreemurrs.

Sans was not in the mood to be near them for Papyrus' sake. After they all got inside, they got seated. Things have never been as awkward as they were in that moment. The Dreemurrs sitting at least one table away from Sans and Papyrus while Sans has empty eyesockets the entire time, even having Alphys and Undyne as a barrier between them. Toriel felt ashamed of herself.Sans doesn't trust me anymore, she thought.He doesn't trust any of us anymore.She decided to get up and try to talk to Sans.

"Mom, don't. Sans ain't gonna like it." Chara warned while noticing the judge's left eyesocket.

Toriel sat back down per Chara's request and out of fear of what could happen if she crossed the boundaries that were laid out.

"We really messed up, didn't we, sis?" Asked Asriel sadly.

"No. If we simply messed up, things wouldn't have ended up like this. Sans isn't normally cool with people who have killed at least once before, but**_BOY, DID WE FUCK UP."_**

"Yes. We cannot just act like what we said was not the truth. We did do what we did. But that does not mean that we cannot regain his trust. We can. It will take some time, but perhaps Sans will stop holding it against us eventually." Asgore said sagely.

"What makes you think that, dad? Look at him. Both of his pupils are gone. And if both of his pupils are gone, that's how you know he's serious. So why do you think we can regain Sans' trust?"

"I… do not know. Perhaps Sans has actually already forgiven us, but he is scared for Frisk's life. He believes we would end up killing him again. And keep in mind that because there are a lot of humans on the surface, there is an extremely strong chance that this time, Frisk's death would be final."

None of the Dreemurrs noticed, but Sans was listening the entire time.

"So what you're saying is Sans is just… being overprotective?" Asked Asriel in a depressed tone.

"Yes. He deserves the right to be. He has 2 brothers, both of them he loves very much despite the fact that one tried to kill the other, and he just found out that one of them is in constant danger because he is living with your mother and sister."

"Yes. What self-respecting person would not be alarmed by that?" Responded a guilt-ridden Toriel.

"Sans is right to reject us. We were the royal family, and we were supposed to set an example, but instead, we let our past problems, and their ramifications, catch up to us because they went unsolved and ruin innocent people's lives. We truly are the very worst."

Toriel gave out herself an unusual amount of brutal honesty. She was ashamed of herself, and couldn't sense Sans walking to her family as she hung her head in shame while shedding more tears.

"You're right, you know." Sans judged in a harsh tone.

"Sans. I am sorry that I kept pretending to be a perfect mother to Frisk. No mother should do what I did and be allowed to be called one. I do not deserve to be around Frisk anymore. That being said, I want you to know right now that none of us intend to harm or kill Frisk. And if we gave you the impression that Frisk is no longer safe with us, we are truly, sincerely sorry."

Toriel's tears started flowing out faster as she lost her mettle to speak to her friend.

"And if you looked up to us, and felt like you were betrayed, it was not our intentions. I should not have kept anything a secret from you. We are sorry."

"Tori, enough. I know you guys really are remorseful. I'm just telling you what you need to hear at this point. You guys were the inspiration for a great many of our people. All that's happened is you guys admitting you're not perfect, and that's a good thing because in truth, ya ain't. And it's okay to not be perfect. Ya ain't supposed to be. A lot of monsters think you guys are, but in reality, you're all just like the rest of us. Everybody forgets that people with status and renown are, or at least were, exactly like everybody else at some point. Why? Because they idolize those people. And because those people are idolized, they feel pressure to live up to that status everyone thinks they're in. But right now, I'm seeing the Dreemurrs as they really are: people who made mistakes just like the rest of us. Biggest thing that sets you and other celebs apart is that you guys are being brutally honest with yourselves now. There is, however, one thing you didn't do just yet. You never forgave yourselves for what you did or what happened. Wasn't Asgore's fault he had to kill humans just to help his kind. Wasn't Asriel's fault he lost his soul. Wasn't Chara's fault that she wasn't treated the best before she fell down. Wasn't your fault that Frisk killed you, but you got angry for that happening to you. Perfectly reasonable reaction. To make things worse, you got clouded, to an extent, by people's praise of you, and it caused you to forget that you're not THAT special. That you can't judge anyone for what they do 'cause chances are if you were in their position, you probably woulda done the same thing."

"You really think so, Sans?"

"Think about it. When Asriel had control over the timeline in his 'fingertips', he could literally do whatever he wanted, and there would be absolutely no consequences whatsoever. Can anyone of us honestly say we wouldn't mess with that power, even if only a little bit?"

They all thought about it, except for Asriel, obviously.

"To be honest, I probably would have been downright cruel to Asgore if I could control time." Toriel admitted.

"If I had my way, I would go back and kill every last human that treated me horribly. And then, I would make them watch me do it over, and over, and over…" Chara confessed, doing her creepy face at the notion.

"I must admit; even as great as I am, I would go back and research all the ways to cook pasta of all types." Papyrus admitted, wanting that same power.

"See, Tori? None of us are perfect. In fact, to be honest, if I could reset right now…"

Sans closed his eyesockets and reopened them, only to make them empty.

**_"You'd be dead where you stand for killing my brother. And so would your son."_**

The Dreemurrs all became scared of Sans in that second. Asriel was especially shaken.

"If you had that power, what would you think about it?"

"That I should be responsible with it?" Toriel replied, fearful of Sans' wrath.

"Ah. I see. Well, if that is the case… then why'd you kill my brother?"

Toriel had no response.

"Brother is right. If you're supposed to be responsible about your magic, then why did you kill Frisk with it?"

Papyrus stood up, materialized a bone, and aimed it at Toriel's throat.

"Papy, it's okay, baby! You don't have to do this!" Mettaton said, getting scared.

"Okay, I admit it. Maybe Papyrus is a good fit for the guard. Or he would be if we still had it." Undyne confessed, visibly spooked.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me? After all, I am pretty great. Hopefully great enough to receive an answer, and, for your sake, quickly before I make you regret not giving me one."

No one, not even Sans, expected Papyrus to get dangerous in that instant. Toriel had to tell the truth.

"Papyrus, I only did it by mistake. I had no true intentions of killing him, just trying to make him turn back by hurting him a little. I only wa-OUCH!!"

Papyrus smacked the top of her head with the aforementioned bone.

"You hurt Sans and I. By killing Frisk. I know it was an accident, but this is for you to think about what you did."

Papyrus then jabbed her stomach with the bone.

"Okay. I will admit it. I did deserve that." Toriel managed weakly.

"Ouch."

The skeleton brothers went back to their separate table, somewhat satisfied.

"Mom, you gonna be okay?" Asked a concerned Chara.

"I will be fine. That hurt."

"Good." said the skeletons in unison.

After that, they sat back down at their according to the terms Sans had set for Toriel. There was an uncomfortable bitterness between the Dreemurrs and the skele-brothers. Sans attacked all 4 of them verbally, but Papyrus gave Toriel a dose of tough love. It would be a while before things simmered down between them. Eventually, the waiter got them all menus and took their orders. While they were waiting, Papyrus started thinking about what he did.

"Hey, Sans, Undyne." Said Papyrus.

"Do either one of you think I did the right thing? I mean, I shouldn't have done it, but I didn't like what she did to Frisk. He means a lot to me, and-"

"Pap, listen. I don't think you shoulda knocked some sense into her, no matter how much she deserves it, but I also think you were just doing the same thing I was gonna do. If she's really sorry, then you and I have nothing to fear." Sans said in a warmer, more welcoming tone.

"Yeah, dude. Still, didn't think you'd have the balls to do that!" Added Undyne.

"I knew you were pretty strong, but what you did just now? That showed me that you held back in the past. If you fought like that, you definitely would be in the royal guard… if we still had one."

"Thank you, Undyne. And thank you, brother. Still though…"

"Papyrus?"

"If she hurts Frisk, she's liable to get hit back. And hard. Right, Sans?"

Both of Papyrus' eyesockets glowed yellow and orange.

"WITHOUT QUESTION." Sans agreed with an empty right eyesocket and a glowing left one.

They both waved eerily at the Dreemurrs, confirming their curent overprotective train of thought. None of the Dreemurrs had been more scared in their life. It's possible that they may end up having nightmares about it for a while. After the waiter brought the food to both tables and they finished it, they went to Sans and Papyrus' house to finish their discussion.


	9. Modus Operandi

Modus Operandi (ゴッドモードアーク(Goddomodoaku)) (God-mode Arc)

The drive was somewhat silent. Nobody wanted to talk about what happened in the restaurant or at Toriel's house. Which is why when they got to the skeleton brothers' home, Papyrus and Sans both insisted that the Dreemurrs go inside first. Papyrus even materialized another bone to make them go inside one at a time. After they all got in, the tension was thick enough to cut it with a knife once more. Sans decided to break the ice.

"All right. Now, we all got off to a VERY bad start, but there's a reason why dad warned Paps and I about that person on the news, and there's a reason why Chara called us together. Both of them pertain to Frisk, and both of them pertain to that man as well. Chara, would you like to do the honors?" He said.

"Thank you, comedian." Chara acquiesced.

"Now, listen up everybody. We already know Sans and Papyrus saw their dad in their dreams, but did anyone else see someone named Dr. W.D. Gaster in theirs?"

They all said yes.

"Okay, good. Then that means you all know the name of that man on the news."

"Talrok." Said Asriel.

"That's correct. He has broken into a lot of schools lately, possibly looking for Frisk, but they have never resulted in any casualties. However, he has killed 3 criminals that have been on the run, and he took their souls as well. If I had to guess, I would say he's amassing enough power to control Frisk and use him to theoretically destroy the entire world. And not just the world, the universe."

"Why would a dude like that go after our wimpy loser?" Asked Undyne.

"Simple. I'm sure Gaster mentioned it to you already, but according to him, there's something about Frisk that doesn't let him follow the normal rules of monsters or humans. Something that separates him from both species. The trick, at this point, is to find out what it is before Talrok does. If we do, we just might be able to stop Talrok from succeeding."

"Well, how exactly does Talrok plan to destroy everything? How are we supposed to stop him if we don't even know how he plans to do it?" Asked a skeptical Asriel.

"Rei, please-"

"ASRIEL. Seriously, stop calling me Rei, Chara. You know how much I hate that."

"Asriel, there's something that's about to happen that's more important than a nickname I give you. Get serious!"

"Chara, stop. People will respect you more if you address them by the name they identify as, not the name you give them. Is that understood?" Asgore scolded.

"Yes, dad. Anyway, long story short, Talrok wants to destroy everything, but to do that, he needs something that seemingly only Frisk can provide. If it's what I expect he needs from Frisk, then we're all gonna have a bad time. One so bad, even Sans can't compare to it."

"Speaking of Talrok, how would he even be able to steal those souls anyway?" Asked Asriel.

"I thought a human soul can't be absorbed by another human. Just like how a monster soul can't be absorbed by another monster."

"I don't know, bro. But I do have some ideas for that. Either he stole information from either Alphys or the librarby-"

"LIBRARY! We know the sign was spelled wrong, but you don't have to say it like that!"

"library-sorry, or…oh no."

"What?"

"There's a small chance that…Talrok isn't really human. He may possibly be…a magician. A wizard of sorts."

"Wizard? What are those?" Asked Undyne.

"I think I can explain, Chara." Responded Alphys.

"Basically, a wizard is pretty much a human that can use magic. Usually, it's because they were born that way. Magicians like those are like any normal human in every way except being able to use magic. Due to the fact that they were born at least part human, their soul is stronger, which in turn makes their magic more powerful. However, there is another way a human can become a magician. They have to absorb a monster's soul. Because most monster souls disappear the second their bodies do, it would be almost impossible to achieve this… unless… he killed a boss monster and absorbed their soul. And if he did that, he could use the monster soul to house any other human soul he happens upon."

"So what you're saying is we're dealing with a hybrid?" Asked Asriel.

"Pretty much. Also, because of humans naturally possessing a large amount of determination, it's likely that the magic and the determination are working in tandem, augmenting and replenishing each other. In a way, magic is to monsters like determination is to humans. Too much determination for monsters would be dangerous for them because it would destabilize our bodies, which would cause us to turn into the amalgamates that were in my lab. As for humans, too much magic would cause their souls to become unstable, which could cause them to become too powerful, which could theoretically destroy their bodies or something. I've never seen it happen, so I don't know what would happen if a human got exposed to too much magic."

"Well, Alphys, if I had to guess, I would say that if a human does get exposed to too much magic, their DNA would be altered and cause them to melt, just like the amalgamates you had kept a secret from me." Toriel speculated.

"That's one way to think of it. Then again, maybe the change wouldn't be physical, or at least limited to it. It may also be spiritual. It's likely that the power becomes so intense that the soul adapts by becoming a vessel instead. Therefore, it's possible that Talrok isn't just a human, but he's not a monster, either. He's a hybrid, but not like boss monsters, and not like wizards. He could be the perfect hybrid. One that isn't monster or human, which could make him the perfect place to house a soul of any type. And if that's the case, then we should probably keep our guard up, especially for Frisk."

"Then that means we got a perfect storm coming." Sans agreed.

"It's bad enough that he can steal and absorb souls, but if he got a soul that can turn back time and used its power, it could spell disaster for everyone."

"That's true, but how do we even stop him if we can't even counter him? How can we keep him from winning if we don't even know his means to his end?" Asked Asriel.

"Say 'please'." Said a voice from the shadow on the wall.

Everyone turned to the direction to the voice only to find the source: Dr. W.D. Gaster.

"DAD!" Sans and Papyrus exclaimed happily.

"You're here!"

"Yes, I am. Listen closely, everyone. I can't stay here for very long, so I can only say this once. I want to help you with this dire problem we have. Talrok is wanting complete annihilation of our universe, and Frisk is the puzzle piece Talrok needs to complete his plan. To prevent that, we have to keep Talrok from getting close to him. But he has many resources at his disposal."

"So how do we weaken him, dad?" Asked Sans.

"Simple. We reduce his power by extracting his determination."

"And that's possible how? The guy's gotta be brimming with the stuff. How do we take it away?"

"We make a portable DT extractor. It will be similar to the one in Alphys' lab, but we can take it with us."

"So, it'll be like a vacuum?"

"Not exactly, but close. It will be more like a weapon. I've already started the blueprints. When it's complete, I'll show them to you all in your dreams. In addition, I can help you acquire the information you need to find out exactly what means Talrok is going to use to accomplish his endgame. I will go into his property and learn what I can. Afterwards, I will give you that information alongside the blueprints. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They all said as Gaster started to fade away.

"Excellent. I'll see what I can do otherwise, but for now, goodbye."

"Goodbye, father. We will see you again." Said Papyrus.

"Bye, pop." Said Sans.

After that, Gaster disappeared once more into oblivion. Everyone was somewhat relieved, now that they could have a semblance of a plan. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing, so at least they had something to grasp at, even if it was just random bits of information that could be useful.

"Okay, everybody. I think we can take it from here." Chara started, leading everyone.

"Now that we have something to work with, I think I can say this plan: Gaster will be our guy on the inside, and our way of producing a wild card. Alphys, when he gives you the blueprints, make sure you remember them because you'll need to help him out because of his inability to stay on this plane for extended periods of time. Undyne, you're with me. I want you to help me."

"What?! Why do I have to do it?!" Asked an enraged Undyne.

"Because…I don't really…know how to fight. I need you to help me learn. If push comes to shove, I don't want to go down easy. If I gotta go out, I'm not gonna just lie down and die without a fight. If he wants me dead again, I want him to have to work for it. So I need your help."

"If you need my help…then you're getting Asgore's help, too." Undyne said, looking determined.

"Well, daddy? Help your little girl out?"

Asgore was in thought only for a moment when he heard those words.

"Are you sure you want to learn how to fight, Chara?" Asgore asked with a head hanging low.

Chara simply nodded.

"Well… in that case… class is in session. Isn't it, Tori and Asriel?"

Toriel simply summoned fire balls with both of her hands.

"Yeah. I guess it is, dad." Chara and Asriel said in unison.

The Dreemurrs all looked determined to fight back against Talrok. Then Sans stepped toward them and placed a hand on Chara's shoulder.

"If you guys are gonna teach her how to fight…" Sans started with closed eyesockets.

"Then she needs to learn how to dodge, too."

"You really mean it, Sans? You are going to help us? Despite what you now know about us all?" Asked a hopeful Toriel.

"Yeah. I already told you we're cool now. I ain't going back on my word now. Maybe I'll jab you guys about it every now and then, but that's really all it's gonna be anymore."

"Well, brother, if that's really how you feel, then I, the great Papyrus, shall assist in this endeavor by teaching her how to block. Nyeh, heh heh!" Papyrus said with a renewed enthusiasm.

At that moment, it was decided. Everyone would do everything in their power to protect Frisk, and stop Talrok. And they would all start by teaching Chara how to fight. With that, the training began.


End file.
